Running Away
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: Il l'aimait, à en mourir. Tout avait été parfait, si parfait. Alors pourquoi était elle partie ? Pourquoi ? Oneshot JPLE


_Running Away_

Une petite songfic sur James Lily ! C'était dans ma passe "Est-ce que je sais encore écrire ?" (c-à-d le chap35 d'Errance), j'étais démoralisée et j'écoutais cette chanson, j'ai regardé les paroles et je me suis dit "Et si j'essayais une songfic ?". A1ors voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez. Petite note : ça donne un meilleur effet avec la chanson derrière !

Récompense aux 200 reviews d'Errance !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la chanson "Running Away" à Hoobastank sauf "l'histoire" elle-même qui m'appartient.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années, tout ce temps perdu. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi plus tôt ?

_**I don't want you to give it all up**_

_Je ne veux pas que tu renonces à tout_

_**And leave your own life collecting dust**_

_Et que tu quittes ta propre vie à ramasser la poussière_

_**And I don't want you to feel sorry for me**_

_Et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes désolée pour moi_

_**You never gave us a chance to be**_

_Tu ne nous a jamais donné une chance d'être_

Depuis le début il l'avait aimée, depuis le début il était hanté par elle. Il avait tout fait pour attirer à lui son regard. Il était toujours resté froid et haineux en se posant sur lui.

_**And I don't need you to be by my side**_

_Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois de mon côté_

_**And tell me that everything's all right**_

_Et que tu me dises que tout va bien_

_**I just wanted you to tell me the truth**_

_Je voulais juste que tu me dises la vérité_

_**You know I'd do that for you**_

_Tu sais que je ferais ça pour toi_

Et puis, il y avait eu cet instant...Cet instant de pur bonheur. Cet instant où ils avaient été ensemble. Ensuite tout avait basculé.

_**So why are you running away ?**_

_Alors pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

_**Why are you running away ?**_

_Pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

Qu'avait-il fait ? Que s'était-il passé ? Tout était si parfait ! Trop peut-être...

_**I did enough to show you that I**_

_J'ai fait assez pour te montrer que _

_**Was willing to give and sacrifice**_

_J'étais disposé à donner et sacrifier_

_**And I was the one who was lifting you up**_

_Et j'étais le seul qui t'ai relevée_

_**When you thought your life had bad enough**_

_Quand tu pensais que ta vie était assez mauvaise_

_**And when I get close you turn away,**_

_Et quand je me rapproche, tu te détournes_

_**There's nothing that I can do or say**_

_Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ou dire_

_**So now I need you to tell me the truth**_

_Alors maintenant j'ai besoin que tu me dises la vérité_

_**You know I'd do that for you**_

_Tu sais que je ferais ça pour toi_

Il l'aimait. Il avait tout fait pour elle. Il l'avait aidé pendant les périodes difficiles de sa vie. Elle lui avait même sourit. Elle lui avait donné son amitié.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_« Non, pars ! Laisse-moi ! »_

_« Lily, mais qu'est-ce que... ? »_

_« Laisse-moi ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ! »_

_« Lil's, dis-m... »_

_« Pars ! Laisse-moi ! »_

_Une fille s'en va, court au loin sous les yeux chocolats d'un garçon, brisé. Elle court, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il n'essaie pas de la rattraper, il ne sait plus quoi faire, il sombre, doucement, dans un enfer trop connu pour être dénigré. Et plus rien n'a d'importance, l'orage dans la nuit, la pluie qui se déchaîne, ses vêtements trempés, toute chose disparaît pour sombrer dans un océan de couleurs diffuses, absorbées par le désespoir._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_**So why are you running away ?**_

_Alors pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

**_Why are you running away ?_**

_Pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

Ce mot tournait inlassablement dans sa tête : pourquoi ?

Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir rattrapée quand elle s'était enfuie ? Pourquoi attendait-il toujours maintenant un quelconque signe de sa part ? Pourquoi pensait-il toujours à elle après si longtemps ?

Pourquoi ?

_**Is it me ? Is it you ?**_

_Est-ce moi ? Est-ce toi ?_

_**Nothing that I can do**_

_Rien que je puisse faire_

_**To make you change your mind**_

_Pour te faire changer d'avis_

Pourrait-il la retrouver ?

_**Is it me ? Is it you ?**_

_Est-ce moi ? Est-ce toi ?_

_**Nothing that I can do**_

_Rien que je puisse faire_

_**Is it a waste of time ?**_

_Est-ce une perte de temps ?_

Cela servait-il d'encore espérer ?

_**Is it me ? Is it you ?**_

_Est-ce moi ? Est-ce toi ?_

_**Nothing that I can do**_

_Rien que je puisse faire_

_**To make you change your mind**_

_Pour te faire changer d'avis_

Y avait-il encore un espoir ?

A qui était-ce la faute ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Un passant le poussa, il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il faisait gris, comme dans sa vie.

Il sentit une goutte d'eau rouler dans son cou, suivie par d'autres.

_**So why are you running away?**_

_Alors pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

_**Why are you running away ?**_

_Pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

_**(What is it I have to say)**_

_(Qu'est-ce que je dois dire )_

_**So why are you running away ?**_

_Alors pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

_**(To make you admit you're afraid ?)**_

_(Pour te faire admettre que tu as peur ?)_

**_Why are you running away ?_**

_Pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

Il releva la tête vers le ciel.

Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu ?

La fine pluie cessa et un pâle soleil perça des nuages gris.

Un léger sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

« Peut-être un jour je la retrouverais... » murmure-t-il, le soleil éclairant son visage. Il rabaisse les yeux mais reste immobile au milieu de la rue.

« Peut-être... »

* * *

**OUI ! Un écrit de fini ! Alléluia Alléluia ! Je suis trop heureuse ! Je sais que la fin est bizarre mais je l'aime ainsi...**

_Sans réelle fin, sans réelle conviction, je m'abandonne à ma raison..._

**Hum...désolée, petite phrase de ma composition (je suis un petit peu poète mine de rien - merci ma cafouniette d'amour, ma soeurette adorée j'ai nommée Mo ! -)**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et dîtes-moi si vous n'avez pas trop compris, je mettrais un chap d'explication ou bien un article sur mon LJ **

**C'est pas bien long (un peu plus d'une page de _vrai_ écrit) mais j'aime !**


End file.
